


Naruto Stories

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: This will be a book of anything realted to Naruto Characters, for some reason though I couldn't tag many characters, but feel free to send in a request if anything you would like! SFW AND NSFW ALLOWED!
Kudos: 2





	1. Shino Fluff

(Y/N) was a shy girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and beautiful but (e/c) eyes. She kept mostly to herself because, despite her looks, she usually went unnoticed by everyone around her. Her shy and nervous personality didn't really help her either, but she was used to it. She grew and adapted to people bumping into her, claiming that he didn't see her. Or people forgetting her birthday or other important dates, parents included. But she couldn't really blame anyone. No, they were highly important ninjas. Anbu, but unlike the rest of her clan, she was born without the chakra that could've made her more noticeable. 

But a certain, observant, quiet young man took notice of her. The way her (h/c) hair would blow in the wind, when her doe eyes would widen and twinkle when she saw her favorite treat. The way people would just run into her and she would just smile and act like it never happened. He was fascinated by her. He felt like they were basically the same person, maybe it was because he understood when people do notice him or remember his name, *cough cough*, Naruto. He wanted to talk to her but he could never seem to find the courage to do so.

Shino decided to talk to his friend, Shikamaru, and ask for some advice. Shikamaru being the most rational and strategic out of all his friends, decided he would help his poor buddy in his quest to speak to the young girl.

So the two came up with a plan.

(Y/n) found a note on her home door addressed to her and she smiled. 'Who could this be from?' she thought to herself.

Dearest,  
I do not know your name, but I notice you everyday around the marketplace. I would love to be able to speak to you face to face, but speaking doesn't normally come easy to me. If you would like, could you meet me by the lake at five this evening?   
-S.A.

(Y/n) looked at the note and smiled to herself. Someone noticed her? Her eyes brightened and smile widened at the thought of someone actually noticing her. She quickly got a shower and dressed into something a little more nice but still casual. She didn't want to look a frump but not overly dressed either. 

About three hours later, (y/n) finally made her way to the lake. There at a young man, brown hair, glasses and a coat that would hide the bottom half of his face, sitting on a blanket looking out at the water. The scene was so calm and quiet, she thought maybe she was just dreaming. But the young man turned when he heard a twig snapped and looked to his side. He saw the young girl staring at him, fiddling with her fingers and licking an invisible stone.

"H-hey, I uh… I got your letter." A small pink blush dusting across her cheeks. Shino just stared for a moment, noticing her for the first time up close. God was she beautiful. Her (s/c) skin looked so smooth and her outfit complimented her eyes just right. She was breathtaking.

"Y-yeah, that was me. I'm Shino." He smiled and patted the seat next to him. She smiled and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Shino, I'm (y/n)." She smiled and Shino melted. It was the most innocent beautiful smile that showed her sparkling teeth. The two conversed and shared a small picnic dinner consisting of some sandwiches and fruits. The two never stopped talking. They always had something to say and not once, did a silence come to them.

After about three hours, the sun had begun to set and the two watched as the colors of the sky shifted and admired the view surrounding the lake. Shino looked at (y/n) for a moment before he spoke, "would you like to do this again sometime?" He spoke nervously, a small blush covering his cheeks even though it was hidden well.

"I would love to, Shino." She smiled back at him, and touched his hand for a moment and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for noticing me, Shino." She whispered in his ear and got up to leave. "See you again tomorrow? Take a walk around the village? Maybe get some ramen for lunch? My treat?" The blush now covered his entire face and he nodded. "See you then." She smiled and gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked away. The bug boy lightly touched his cheek and smiled wide eyed as he watched her retreating form.

"See you then."


	2. Always: Shikamaru x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, sadness, fluff

Being Naruto Uzumaki's fraternal twin sister had its perks. I mean, the excessive amount of friends, ramen 24/7, always having a best friend that would be there for me and have my back no matter what but would also put me in my place if he had too. Being born five minutes after the infamous jinjuriki he was also so protective. Threatening any guy that would just have the nerve to flirt with me, the sister of the future Hokage.

We only had each other for so long, sure, our relationship took a bad turn for a while. While he was usually ignored and looked at as a monster, I didn't get the kind of treatment. Being the "normal" one of the twins, I was treated with more respect because I didn't have a tailed beast to host. I always felt awful for that and no matter how many times I stood up for my brother, he refused to accept my sympathy. The Chunin Exams came and went when he finally came to me after a few weeks of ignoring me. It was after Saskue had left and he was a mess. He cried into my shoulder and told me he was sorry. I just held him close and told him that I was never mad at him. I could never bead at him for how he felt about everything. It was unfair to him to be treated that badly, unfair that he had no say in being a host and I told him that he was so strong and had such a kind heart and people would eventually see that. I mean, they had to right? He was going to be the future Hokage.

When he left for those years with Jiryia, it was hard. It was like half of me was missing and I felt kind of lost without him. While he was out training, I had passed the Chunin and the Jonin exams. I was so proud of myself, but it would've felt even better if my twin was with me. 

When he came home, I wasn't there to greet him. I was on business with the Kazekage. Gaara became a close friend, he accepted my friendship because he felt like he could trust me. He became like a little brother. And then everything happened with the Akatsuki and I ended up losing an arm trying to save a few children from a clay bomb. I laid in one of the beds while everyone was trying to get Gaara back and I felt like I failed. I was a fucking Jonin for kage sake and I couldn't protect or retrieve Gaara. It hit me hard.

When Temari, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto arrived, they went straight to Kankauro. That poor boy was in such pain from the poison, it hurt my heart when I heard him scream from the extraction. I was so focused on not paying attention I hadn't realized Naruto had made his way over to me and held my left hand. Once I felt his hand touch mine, my eyes flew open and he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)! I should've been here to protect you! I failed and I'm so sorry you got hurt." He his head dropped to the side of the bed and cried.

"Hey, hey it's okay Naruto. This shit happens you know that. And it is not your fault, okay? You had to go and train. This was just a mission that turned wrong. But you're here now! And I just know you're going to go after Gaara and bring him home. And I'll be rooting for your success.. believe it!" I smiled, small tear trails staining my own cheeks. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

After everything that happened at the sand and Gaara's return home, no longer a host for the one tail, things seemed to go somewhat better. I got a fake arm that works well with my chakra and I had been training non stop with all my friends. But I mostly spent time with one particular ninja the most. A cute, lazy Pineapple haired Nara. You see, Shikamaru and I had been close and dating for about a year at this point. We never particularly told anyone, but people seemed to know. Well, all except Naruto. He was so oblivious to it all, he didn't realize how close Shika and I were until Pein attacked the Hidden Leaf. So, that's where I'll begin this little tale.

~~~~~~~

"Shit shit shit!" I was running around trying to get civilians to safety, grabbing children and pushing other civilians towards the Hokage head mountain. A building was starting to crumble and fire and explosions were coming from everywhere it seemed. Once I felt like I got everyone I could I ran back to where the main event was happening. Thankfully Naruto wasn't here, I wouldn't even begin to imagine what they would do if they had captured him. I mean, they killed Gaara, but Lady Chio had that special secret jutsu that she took to the grave. I couldn't bear to lose my brother. 

To fight was lasting so long, there was no way to tell when it would all be over. I was separated from Choji, Ino and Shikamaru when everything began. The three started fighting while I helped get the civilians to safety, but I knew they had to be around here. Alive. They just had to be. Things were seemingly going fine until I heard a small child scream. I snapped my head to the sound so fast I swore I got whiplash. A small girl was cowering against a wooden wall, the enemy heading toward her. I ran as fast as I could and snatched the girl away. I tossed her to the side gently and told her to run. She just looked at me, her big brown eyes filled with tears and a worried look on her face. "It's okay, you go to the mountains and find your family. Okay? Go!" She nodded and took off. I fought off the enemy for as long as I could. My chakra was running extremely low, so low that I wasn't able to dodge the wooden spear that came hurtling towards me. It went straight through my chest, pinning against the wooden wall behind me. I coughed up blood and my vision started to go a bit fuzzy.

"Your time is now over. You were a decent Shinoni, but you were still weak." The enemy spat out. I didn't say anything as I clutched the wooden spear that pinned me to the wall, trying to take in air. It felt like I was drowning, I could feel my lungs filling with blood and tears start to run down my face. I would never see my friends again, see my brothers happy go lucky smile while down bowl after bowl of ramen. I would never be able to Shika that I loved him. Everything was fading to black, my head dropped and my arms went limp by my side.

I woke up in a dark place, no longer in pain. I was dead. "Hello little one." A voice spoke and I looked around to see a small light. I ran towards it, hoping maybe I'd wake up for real and I was alive and well. That this was just a sick dream or a gentusu. But what I saw when I reached the light was unbelievable. I saw the fourth Hokage with a woman with red hair. 

"Welcome, (y/n)." The woman came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm your mom." She whispered in my ear and turned to the man. "And that's your dad." To say I was crying was an understatement. There was a river flow of salty tears streaming down my face as I hugged them both. 

NARUTO'S POV

I ran back towards the village at full speed, I just had to get back. I had to protect my friends and mentors. I had to protect (y/n). I saw the massive crater when I returned to what was supposed to be my village. Injured and dead ninja and civilians alike were being gathered in a clearing. I ran ahead, I had to find them, I had to find everyone. I spotted Sakura first and ran towards her, "Sakura!" She turned her head, tears running down her face and I stopped in front of her. "Where is everyone?" She pointed to our group of friends, everyone is there except for Kakashi-Sensei and my sister. "S-Sakura? Where… where is Kakashi and (y/n)?" She sobbed louder which caused all of our friends to look over. I walked towards them and the moment I spotted Shikamaru on the ground holding someone, sobbing, I froze. I knelt down and looked over him. He was holding my sister, cradling her head in his lap. Her body was paler than normal against the red stain on her shirt. I didn't move, I didn't cry, I just stared, not convinced that she was actually gone. After a few moments I got up and made my way towards the true enemy.

"N-Naruto? Where are you going?" Sakura asked me, her voice meek and breaking.

"To end this."

SHIKAMARU'S POV

The enemy had retreated for a bit, allowing us to gather our injured and deceased. I was frantically looking for (y/n) I had to make sure she was okay. "(Y/n)!!" I heard Ino yell from behind me. I ran towards her voice as fast as I could. Once I reached her, my blood ran cold. There she was, the one that I truly cared about and loved, pinned against a wall, spear straight through the chest. I tentatively reached out and touched her and my instantly moved back as I felt her cold, stiff, lifeless body. I stood frozen. The rationalist inside me was gone and I then pulled the spear from her form and caught her in my arms and she limply fell. The cry that ripped from my throat was inhuman, angry and broken. I fell to the ground holding her close to my chest. "W-wake up, please!" I cried even harder knowing it was useless. She was already gone. Passed onto the afterlife while I was here to deal with the heartbreak. The pain. I knew this love thing was a drag, but I endured it for her. She made my days brighter, the sun burn hotter, she made everyday so much better. 

"Sh-Shika? W-we should get her to the others." Ino whispered, scared her own voice would break, as she gently put a hand on my shoulder. All I could manage was a small nod and tried to suppress my cries. I carried her to where everyone was putting the deceased and all our friends stood there with wide eyes and I carried their closest friend in my arms. Everyone was shocked, too stunned to say anything as I put (y/n) on the ground. But I still cradle her head in my lap, I couldn't let her go just yet. The tears still slipping down my cheeks were enough for everyone to know this was real. When Naruto showed up I sobbed, he was just in shock as the rest of us. When he left to go confront the real Pein, none of us stopped him. If anyone could end this. He could.

YOUR POV

Talking to my parents had been the most calming time of my life. Well, afterlife. They told me stories about what it was like before they died, how Kakashi was like another son to him. How they never wanted Naruto to host the nine tails. I told them how life was growing up, how I was dating Shikamaru and my dad gave me a whole lecture on safe sex, even though I was dead and I wouldn't have to worry about any of that. Well, until I started to glow. "Looks like you still have a full life to live my sweet." My mother smiled and I looked at them with a smile and tears in my eyes.

"I love you both." I said as I faded back into the darkness. This time though, when I opened my eyes I saw a face I never thought I'd be able to see again. "Shika?" His eyes snapped open and he stared down at me, his eyes wide and mouth open. He stared at me for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. His dead girlfriend, breathing. Alive.he held me so close to his chest and sobbed even louder. Ino and Choji were all giving him sad looks until they saw my arms wrap around his neck and held him closer.

"OH SHIT!" Choji yelled as the other dead bodies were coming back from death. I sat up slowly and grabbed Shikamaru's face and kissed him. I kissed him like it would be the last time I ever would. 

"I… I thought I lost you for good this time." He spoke softly.

"I will always come back for you." I smiled at him, tear glazed eyes staring into his own. "Always." We kissed again, pulling each other close. We stayed like that for a moment until we heard a certain obnoxious blonde yelling at us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! SHIKAMARU THAT'S MY SISTER! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Causing everyone to let out a laugh. Resting his forehead on mine Shikamaru spoke quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shika. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request!


	3. Sub!Shino x Dom! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! RHIS CONTAINS SMUT! 
> 
> Begging, light bondage, praise link I guess.

"You know, Shino, baby, I've been waiting over an hour for you to return home for dinner. You know, our three year anniversary dinner? The one that I've been telling you about for at least a week? The one you said you would be on time for because you could see how happy it made me just telling you about it?" I looked down at the man sitting on the bed with his head down as I lectured him.

"Im sorry, I told you that Kiba needed my help wi-"

"Ah! I don't say you could speak, did I?" I asked as I walked a bit closer to him. He looked at me and I could see him visibly gulp. "Now, this is how you're going to repay me for being late. First, you're going to strip and then you're going to lay down on the bed, arms above your head. Understand?" I used my index finger to make sure his shade covered eyes were looking at me. He nodded as I felt him shiver. "Good boy." I backed away to allow him to do as I said. He slowly stood up and with shaking hands, started to strip for me. 

Once he was completely bare, his dick hard against his abdomen, he laid back into the bed, putting his hands above his head. "Mmmm, such a good boy." I walked over to him and danced my fingers gently along his thigh. He sighed under the touch, but this is punishment, not a reward, so I stopped and did some hand signs. I could see his eyes widen over the frames of his shades as he watched me.

"Sh-shit." He mumbled under his breath. He knew exactly what was coming. Hundreds of my tiny spiders crawled from my hands and began to weave webs, strong enough to hold down Madara himself, around his wrists and onto the headboard, his feet were next. We both knew his bugs could've easily gotten through those bindings, so if he didn't want this he would just let his buggies go to town. This is why we fell for each other in the first place, his clan being bug users and mine being spider users, neither of which freaked out when we first met during the war.

I returned my babies to me and slowly began to strip down. Leaving my brand new deep purple dress on the floor, leaving me in the matching deep purple lacy pantie set. Shino audibly gulped as I made my way back towards him, I could feel his eyes taking in my body. As I reached him I slept crawled up towards his face, now straddling his waist, I leaned down and gave him a sweet, gentle, passionate kiss. Pulling back, I plucked his shades from his face and put them on myself. He had the most beautiful eyes and I was so proud that I was one of the only people to ever see him without them on. I reached back and lightly grazed my fingertips over his hardened member.

The light groan that came from that mouth was so sinfully delicious. "You like that baby? You like when I touch your dick?" He groaned again when I gripped the base of his dick. "Use your words, Shino. You know how much I love when you speak about how good I make you feel." It's true, the normally quiet shinobi was rarely vocal on a normal day, but in bed it was also very rare. The first time he said anything when we went at it was maybe our fifth time. I decided I wanted to ride his dick and when I sank down, the angle was just perfect and he let out an, "Oh fuck! That feels so good!" And I came right then, more like, showered him with my juices as I squirted all over his abdomen.

"Yes, god yes I love when you touch me." He moaned out when I began to slowly pump him. His voice was so low and gravelly I involuntarily grinded against abdomen. Having enough of this, I stripped from the undergarments and flung them across the room. He looked at me confused until I moved up to straddle his face. 

"You have two minutes to make me cum, if you don't, you don't get to either." With that said I sat on his face and he didn't waste anytime. His long tongue delved into my core, his lips encasing me and he ate like he was a starved man. He flicked my clit with the tip of his younger before he started to suck and nip. "Oh, fuuuuck!" I moaned, starting to grind on his face. "Ah! Yes! Shino!" I threw my head back, feeling my orgasm quickly approaching. Soon enough, that coil snapped and he ate everything I gave him. Finally coming down from the high, I scooted off of him. "Very well done baby, I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy." His face went from happy to contorting into pleasure as I suddenly impaled myself on his dick, letting out a strangled moan. Oh god, his dick stretched me out so fucking good. Placing one hand on his chest and the other to my own breast, I started to bounce slowly on his throbbing cock. 

"P-please! (Y/n)! I… I want to t-touch you! Please let me touch you!" He begged and god of that didn't make your pissy flutter around his dick. All you could do was nod, suddenly, his bug babies ate through the web bindings and his hands bruisingly gripped my hips. He lifted me off and slammed me back down as he also thrusted upwards. We both let out a loud moan as he went deeper then he ever has before. "Oh, god! You feel so good! Shit! Fuck!" Shino moaned out, never had he been this vocal and it only caused the building coil to snap and send me into my second orgasm. I screamed out his name, causing him to growl and flipped us over. He only pulled out for a moment to get me into my stomach, bringing my ass up and slamming back in. One of his strong hands moved around to rub against my clit, the overstimulation causing tears to fall from my eyes. His other hand slapped against my ass and then gripped my waist.

Soon my third orgasm ripped through me, causing Shino to let out a strangled moan as he released inside me, coating my walls with his sweet, sweet baby makers. After a few moments, he pulled out and laid next to me. "Maybe I should be late to special dinners more often." He chuckled and kissed him. Let's just say he was late to his own birthday dinner two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send in a request!


	4. Hidan x Reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

"Hidan! You're such an asshole!" I shouted at that fucking phsycotic Akatsuki member.

"Come on, (y/n)! Don't be a little bitch because you got caught in the crossfire against those ninja punks." He stated as I was getting my arm sewn back onto its rightful place. 

"You still could've been a little more aware of your surroundings! You fucking took my arm off! God you're so insufferable!" I snapped back. Hidan just huffed and left the room.

"You know, he does feel bad about hurting you." Kismae stated as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah right." I scoffed as I flexed my arm. "That jerk doesn't care about anyone, let alone me." I said, voice lowering a bit. Ya see, I had the biggest stupidest crush on that man, but everyone knows he only gets with women to get his rocks off. He is sadistic and uncaring, there is no way in hell he would actually care about me.

"You two are so obvious to each other's feelings, it's sickening." He said and left. What the hell was he even talking about? He has known Hidan longer than I have and he seems to not even know his own team member.

~~~

Three weeks after that Incident with those leaf shinobi, and Hidan and I have gotten into even more and bigger arguments than normal. It has gotten to the point where Pein put us on a mission together. Now, here we are, in the middle of an abandoned cabin, in the middle of the forest, waiting out the mother fucking hurricane brewing outside.

"I don't hate you, ya know." I turned to look at Hidan, perched on the dusty old bed in the corner.

"What the hell are you talking about? You hate everyone." I said and looked back out the window. "Especially me." I heard a sigh from his direction but I didn't bother looking at him. Suddenly, my face was grabbed gently and turned to look him directly in the face. "What are y-" I was cut off by his warm and soft lips, pressing delicately to my own. I almost immediately began to kiss back, surprising him and myself.

He pulled back and let his forehead lean against my own. "I definitely do not hate you. I've been wanting you and only you for god damn long. For Lord Jashin's sake, you could say that I might even be falling in love with you." He said, just barely above a whisper.

"Then, why do you consistently out me down and make me feel like I'm nothing but trash?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Because it's the only thing I know how to do. I don't know how to do this…. Love bullshit. Feelings. It's not something I understand. But, if you let me, I want to try. With you." Where the fuck did this side of Hidan fucking come from?!

"I…" he pulled back from me.

"But I understand if it's something you can't do. I'm a jackass all the damn time, I would blame y-" this time, I cut him off. Grabbing him by the Akatsuki jacket collar, I pulled him in for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate, more loving, more intimate. 

"I really like you too, Hidan." I pecked his lips again. "Let me show you how much I've wanted this." All he did was nod. I slowly undid his jacket and pushed it down his muscled arms. Once it was off I ran my fingers down his chest and over his toned abs. The shiver that was felt made me want him even more. The great Hidan, shivering under my touch. I made that happen. I took one hand and put it behind his head and brought him down for another kiss, slowly undoing my own jacket and siding it off. We just looked at each other for a moment. Taking in each other's appearance. Lightly covered in sweat, chests heaving, lust filled eyes.

Both of us grabbed onto each other in a feverish and hungry kiss, tongues and teeth clashing in a battle to claim dominance. Of course, Hidan inevitability won, but I still fought. By the time he had me pushed up against one of the walls, we were both naked, clothes thrown about haphazardly around the tiny cabin. His teeth grazed the spot right behind my ear and a small sigh left my lips. "I'm going to make you mine. Anyone else who even dares casts their eyes on you will meet Lord Jashin sooner than they were supposed to." He whispered in my ear and he grabbed a hold of my thighs and lifted me up. 

"Then you better make sure I can't walk for the next week then, huh?" I could feel the smirk against my neck and his throbbing cock against my thigh.

"You're going to wish you never said that." He suddenly lifted me up and pulled me down into his massive dick. Both of us let out a moan that could've put the biggest pornstars to shame. "Y-your so.. t-tight. Fuck!" He began to thrust at an inhuman rate, always shifting angles slightly to find that spot that would make me forget my own name.

"HIDAN!" I screamed when he finally found it.

"Say it again, scream my name again so everyone knows who the fuck you belong to." He grunted as his thrust got deeper.

"H-Hidan! Fuck! Yes! R-right there! Shit! Don't stop baby, please don't stop!" I cried as my nails dug into his back, leaving red marks in their wake. This went on for minutes? Hours? Fuck if I knew, all that mattered to me was his god-teir cock, slamming against my cervix, my walls tightening around him after every orgasm he pushed me too.

"I-im g-gonna cum!" He grunted as he felt my walls flutter once more around his dick after he sent me into my fifth (?) Orgasm of the night. 

"C-cum inside me. Breed me, daddy!" And that beautiful, sinful, delicious sound that came from his mouth sent me into another automatic orgasm. His hips stuttered and became erratic. He finally released inside me, the warmness of his seed filling me to full. I clung to him like my life depended on it, the feeling of his strong arms encasing my smaller frame against him. Our sweat and juices dripping down our legs and forming a small pool on the floor.

Once our breathing finally came down to normal, he slipped from me, both of us hissing a bit from the feeling of no longer being together. We both rested on the floor, our hands finding each other's and entangling with each other. "So, wanna be my bitch?" He asked, looking over at me. I turned my head and smiled.

"Of course, as long as you wanna be my asshole, that is." He chuckled and pulled me close. Who knew Hidan and a somewhat soft side to him?


	5. Sex for the first time HC feat: Neji, Kiba and Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a story but Head Canons on how I would think these fine boys would try and ask you to have sex first the time in tmyoyr relationship. 
> 
> NSFW

KIBA

*I feel as though Kiba would just outright ask to fuck you.

*It would be in his own way, trying to be romantic about it but ultimately sounding a bit like a dick.   
If ya know what I mean.

*"Hey, (y/n), like you know we've been together for a long time now. And I really just wanna fuck you." 

*As he fidgeted with his fingers, kinda embarrassed that he couldn't make it more subtle or romantic.

*But you smiled anyway because, fuck, it's Kiba and you know he meant it to be cute but because of his personality it didn't quite come out the way you know he wanted it to.

*You would just lean in and kiss him passionately and he would automatically kiss back.

*"Then fuck me." You would say.

*Boom! Sex!

*Yes, you would say that your guys first time wasn't all too gentle, but not that you cared, because DOES THIS MAN KNOW HOW TO PLEASE!

NEJI

*He would be sooooooooo damn nervous to ask.

*Giving subtle hints like small caresses to your cheek.

*Lightly rubbing his hand on your upper thigh.

*Staring longer at her body than needed.

*Using his, as you put it, "x ray vision", to stare at you while you weren't looking.

*But he just had to fall for one of the most oblivious girls in all of the leaf.

*So one day….

*He kisses you so passionately and his hands grab handfuls of your ass.

*You FINALLY get the hint that he wants to make woopie and you are more than happy to do so.

*Your first time was slow and sweet in the beginning.

*But Neji is still a man and it ends with hard, sloppy thrusts that hit your g-spot everytime.

SHINO

*Shino would also be very nervous about asking you to finally have sex. 

*Must like Neji, he would be very subtle with trying to get you to take the hint.

*But unlike how you would be with Neji…

*You would be completely aware of what the bug daddy wants.

*You just choose to play dumb, wanting him to just ask or take charge.

*And take charge he does.

*He had all intentions if just outright asking you, but when he walked in on you changing casually into some sexy ass lingerie (totally casual, ya know the corset with high boots and sexy lace just barely covering your most private areas), every self restraint went right out the window.

*Your first time together was something else.

*He refused to let you take off the outfit, opting to just Fuck you by pulling your panties aside.

*He loves the lace.

*You cannot tell me that this man wouldn't love a sexy beast in lace that he could rub his face against.

*He would be sweet at first but DAMN you look so fine, he lets the beast out soon after the first push into you and makes love to you at a fast pace.

*Can't walk the next day.. like… not even to pee.


	6. Mystery Guy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you figured out who it was before the end! Maybe a part two???????

Ever been a young kid with a crush on an older boy? An older boy from another village? Granted, I'm twenty one years old and he is in his early thirties now, but you just KNOW he would never think of you the same way because one) he is older than you, two) he is literally the hottest guy around and could have ANY girl he wanted, and three) you would never even have the chance because you also happen to be the sister of the one tailed host? Not to mention that my fraternal twin brother has magical puppets that could kill you just from being fucking creepy. Yeah… that's me. Always admiring from afar. Always wondering what could be and what it be like to actually have someone like you back. 

"(Y/n), you're spacing again." Temari spoke as we ate our ramen. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru. She was so lucky. 

"Aug this is such a drag. Just talk to him." Shikamaru chimed in.

"And have my soul leave my body? Yeah, no thanks! I'd rather just think of the "what could be's" instead." I spoke, just barely above the whisper so the person wouldn't overhear. "Besides, it's not like they like me back." I rested my chin in my hand and picked up noodles with my chopsticks just to let them fall back into the bowl.

"Come on now, this is just getting ridiculous. Just tell him! The worst he could do is say no." Temari tried again but I huffed, feeling thankful these were the only two in the whole world who knew about my secret crush.

"And then feel foolish and heartbroken? To feel like I could never show my face in the Hidden Leaf again? Once again, no thank you." The couple sighed but didn't press any farther. Finally, they gave up.' I sighed to myself before trying to finish my bowl of ramen.

The three of us finished our food and set about wandering the village. Not like we haven't been here tons of times. I'm not really sure why I tag along with Temari when she comes to visit Shika. Maybe it's because I just want to get out of Suna, get away from all the sand. Or maybe it's because I just want to see his face and torture myself with something I could never have. 

Temari and Shika were a few places ahead of me, talking and Temari giggling at something her lazy ass boyfriend said, a small smile gracing over his face as he looked at my sister. I couldn't help but space off and stare at them for a moment. They were so in love even if they didn't realize that they were yet. Out of all the guys my sister dated, he was definitely my favorite.

"Oh! Fuck!" I shouted as I bumped into something hard and fell backwards, landing hard on my ass. A small shriek leaving my lips as I fell. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." That voice… oh fuck that voice. I looked up to see a worried expression written all over his face. "I wasn't paying attention!" He stuck out his hand for me to grab and as I did so, a small blush graced my cheeks.

"O-oh, it's okay. I wasn't paying, um, I wasn't paying attention." I laughed nervously. A small smile and an expression of relief flooded his face.

"Neither was I. Sorry if I hurt you." 

"Nah, it's all good." I said, my head looking down, hands behind my back, kicking an invisible pebble away. The two of us didn't say anything for a moment, just kinda… awkward? Yeah… awkward.

"Well, I should go. I'm meeting my team for training. Uh… see you." And he took off. I starred until he was no longer a speck in my sight of vision.

"That was so fucking painful, (y/n)." Temari groaned as she and Shikamaru walked over to me.

"Aug! I know! I just…. WHAT DO I DO?!" I Groaned, feeling so weird that I, a great sand ninja, can't even talk to the guy I like without sounding like a complete nerd. 

"Just talk to him." Shikarmu said, his voice bored with a hint of "I'm so done with this shit" tone in his voice. 

No one said anything after that, they knew I wouldn't talk to him. So, we continued on our merry way around the village. At the end of the day, Termaro decided she was going to stay at Shikamaru's place instead of the inn. With our goodbyes said, I headed towards the inn to silently cry to myself and maybe self pity eat more ramen. But as soon as the inn was in sight, I heard someone calling my name. Not just any voice though, his voice. That smooth, rough voice that could only be his. 

I turned around and there he was, in all his handsome glory. Perfect hair, contagious grin, beautiful eyes… amazing body. "(Y/n)!" He breathed out heavily. "I… I need your help!" I smiled at him.

"Sure! What's the problem?" I asked, keeping the blush that threatened to invade my face at bay.

"You see, there's this girl. She is super smart and really fucking gorgeous and I was wondering…. Could you please tell me what you would think would be the best way to ask her out?" He spoke, a stupid smile on his face and a small blush also dusting his perfectly sculpted cheek bones. My heart dropped to my stomach. He didn't like me. I fucking knew it! But that didn't stop the tears slowly making their way to my eyes. I blinked and took a deep breath.

"Well," I began, "I always imagined a guy coming up to me, holding a single purple flower. He would be all nervous and shy about it. He would just smile and say he liked me and wanted to take me out." I spoke honestly. Yeah, a bit cheesy, but it's cute! Fight me! He nodded in response and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" With that he took off. I turned and hurriedly went to my room. I literally just told the guy I liked how to ask a girl he liked how to ask her out the way I dreamed he would ask me out.. I should've just given him my dream wedding plans while I was at it! I flopped on the bed and gave a loud groan. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should've just told him I liked him a while ago and MAYBE that would be me he was asking on a date.

I decided to get a shower, the long three day journey here and walking around all day left grimy and disgusting. I stripped off my clothes layer by sweaty layer and hopped in the shower. The water felt great running over my skin, I scrubbed away the dirt and washed my hair. I stepped out just in time to hear a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around me, thinking it was Temari forgetting something. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see HIM standing there, holding a small purple flower. My eyes widened and I think my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"K...Kakashi?!" I squealed. He didn't say anything, his only visible eye wide as he looked at me. I looked down, forgetting for a moment that I was only in a fucking towel. I quickly closed the door just enough to hide behind it. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves at bay.

"What? Oh! Um.. well…" he just handed out the small purple flower towards me and I swear I would have fainted right then and there. "This is… um… well… um…." He stumbled over his words and I swear my face was a dark crimson. "Would you maybe wanna go out to eat tomorrow?" He asked looking away. 

"Yes." I wasn't even sure if I spoke it or said it, I was so in shock this happened. Was I dreaming?

"Cool, well...bill see you tomorrow then!" He turned quickly and left before I got the chance to do anything else. I looked at the flower he gave me as I closed the door. 

After so long, I finally got the chance to go out with Kakashi! Temari would be happy and Shikamaru would finally get the chance to say I told you so. Only one more problem to be handled….. Kankauro and Gaara.


	7. 7 Minutes in Heaven: NARUTO (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for any 7 min guys you wanna see, it can by sfw or nsfw, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...... Blow jobs and grinding... I'm sure that's it lol

"Ino, why do we have to play this game?" You asked your best friend while looking at the party activity list and pointing to the specific game you were talking about.

"What's wrong with seven minutes in heaven?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing….." you trailed off. You only had eyes for one particular goofy, knuckle headed ninja. And there was no way he was interested in you. His heat eyes belonged to Sakura, who happened to only have heart eyes for Saskue.

"Is it because you don't want to kiss anyone other than Naruto? And could also be because you would rather not take the chance to get Saskue?" The mention of your current crush and your ex boyfriend had you banging your head against the snack table the two of you were previously setting up.

"Maybe…" Ino sighed.

"Listen, it won't be that bad. If you really don't want to play you don't have too." She smiled and put a hand on your shoulder.

"Really?" You looked at her with big eyes.

"Really, besides, it'll give me a better chance at getting Sai." She sighed dreamily and you giggled. She was hopelessly in love with the clueless ninja.. it was so cute and sweet you get a cavity just looking at the way she looked at him.

"Well then, now that that's settled, we should finish setting up for the party." The two of you smiled and got back to work. A couple hours later and everything was ready. The rest of the gang started to arrive and that's when the party began. Sake was passed around and snacks were being eaten and everyone was just having a great time. Including you, taking too Kiba and Shikamaru about everything and everything. That was, until Ino made the announcement about playing seven minutes in heaven. 

You sat back while everyone got into the living room and settled down. All the girls placed an object into a hat Ino had lying around and the guys picked from it. Neji and TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari, even Lee got Ino's cousin and when they exited the closet, you just knew something happened.

"Whose earring is this?" A familiar blonde ninja's voice spoke up and you, being the curious person who you are, wanted to know who he got. So when you saw that Naruto was holding up one of your earrings, you gasped and grabbed your ears. Sure enough, you were missing one. You glared at Ino who just smirked at you.

"Why, that's (y/n)'s!" She spoke and Naruto looked….. happy?

"Ino, I said I didn't want to play!" You scolded and you could've sworn Naruto's eyes got a little bit dimmer when you spoke.

"It's okay, (y/n). You don't have to, I'll just pick again." He said giving you back your earring. "But it could be fun!" He smiled and your heart melted. He really wanted to go in with you? You sighed and tried to hide the blush threatening to creep up your face.

"Fine… I guess I can play." Everyone cheered and Ino quickly shoved you two into the closet.

"H-hey, (y/n)?" Naruto's voice sounded through the darkness.

"Yeah?" 

"Is…. Is it okay if I… kiss you?" He whispered directly into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

"Y-yeah." Then suddenly, you felt his soft lips gently pressed against yours. And god of the feeling of them didn't send sparks coursing through your veins. Your hands slowly made their way around his neck and his to your waist. You two pulled back for a moment, just staring at each other. Looking at each other's eyes in silent agreement. Both of you crashed your lips together in a list filled kiss, teeth and tongues colliding in a fire fueled frenzy. 

Your hands snuck their way up under his shirt and his lips made their way to your neck, sucking on the spot right behind your ear. Your nails raked down his toned pecs and you heard a small growl. "(Y/n), keep that up and I may not be able to contain myself." You heard his warning, but decided to test the waters. Your nails gently made their way to his abs and fiddled with the hem of his pants. 

He suddenly lifted you up and your legs Instinctively wrapped around his torso, your back now pressed against the wall. His lips found yours again as he grinded his hips against yours, small moans leaving both of your lips. "N-Naruto?" 

"I've liked you for so long." He grunted as he grinded against you again. "But I've only pretended *grind* to like Sakura *grind* because I thought *grind* you didn't like me back." You moaned after each grind against your clit, the fabric shielding you both caused just that much friction.

"I… I like you too." You gasped out after he had decided to take a small nip at the base of your neck. "L-let me… nggh… let me help you out." He looked at you for a moment in confusion. You just unwrapped your legs and he set you down. Then you turned the tables and pushed him against the wall, pushing his pants down swiftly, just enough that his hard-on was freed. You quickly got on your knees and took him into your mouth, causing him to choke back a moan, a hand tangling in your hair.

Knowing you were on a time limit, you worked him as fast as you could. You could tell he was close when his hand gripped your hair in a vice grip. He then came when you suddenly deep throated him, your nose now pressed against his pelvis. His hot, thick cum was now running down your throat as you tried not to gag. When he softened, you pulled off of him and had to help him fix himself. Once he was finally out of his blissed out state, he helped fix your hair that he, unapologetically, fucked up. 

The door opened just as you two were finished and Ino just gave a knowing smirk. The two of you exited the closet, going your separate ways.

"You two are boring!" Kiba shouted, completely oblivious to what actually went down. 

After the party, Naruto made his way to you. "Yeah, um.. would you maybe wanna get some ramen tomorrow? Like.. a date?"

"I'd love to." 

"Then I'll return the favor." He whispered into your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine.


	8. Choji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sad... Angst a little bit..... Can't reveal too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a small drabble...

I had no idea what was going on. It was like everyone around me just…. Forgot I existed. Ever since the mission from a few days ago, no one looked at me, talked to me, or even acknowledged that I was even there. I didn't even know how long I was asleep for, waking up in the hospital bed, no one around. All I remembered was getting ambushed and Kiba holding me while we rushed back to the village. 

"Shino? Kiba? Fuck! Shikamaru!" I called out to the three as they walked towards Ichiraku. None of them even turned to glance at me. Okay, enough was enough! Where is Choji? If anyone would talk to me and let me know what the hell was going on, it was going to be my hungry, happy boyfriend. I made way towards his place, going as quickly as I could.

"Choji?! Hey! Babe! You home!?" I called from outside the door when no one answered my knocks. It was then that I saw my boyfriend sneak out back and walk away. Even him? Why was he ignoring me too? Wherthose....I flowers? Was he cheating on me? I decided to follow him, maybe if no one would tell me, I would just have to find out myself the old fashion way…. Stalking.

We walked for a few moments when I stopped following him. The cemetery? I watched my loveable goofball kneel down in front of a freshly covered grave, his face now hiding behind his soft hands and a heart wrenching sob breaking from his tender lips. The sight and sound of him shattered my heart. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, wiping his eyes as he carefully placed the bouquet of lilies by the stone. "I should've been there! I should've done more! Argued when Lady fifth said there was nothing more she could do! I should've tried harder!" I couldn't move, only stare as the man I fell for cried over someone he lost. 

After a few moments I went over and knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around his back. He stiffened for a moment before he relaxed in my embrace. "I love you so much, (y/n)." He said, his voice barely above a small whisper. 

"I love you too, Choji." A small tear made its way down my cheek. After a few moments he got up and left, saying one more goodbye to the stone. I watched as he made his way back to the center of the village. I still had no idea why everyone was ignoring me, that is… until I took a look at the name written in the stone. "(Y/n) (L/n), a wonderful friend, amazing girlfriend and talented ninja." It read. Now it all made sense.. the reason why everyone acted like I wasn't there. 

Because I no longer was.


	9. Neji x Reader, Shikamru x Reader (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Lazy days with Shikamru are some of my favorite days. Lying around under a big shady tree, just listening to nature and feeling a slight breeze through my hair. Shikamaru and I have been friends since we were diapers. Our parents even have pictures of us taking baths together, you know, when it's okay for toddlers to still do that. 

We spent how much time together growing up that we even adopted things the other one would do. I would get saying "What a drag" while he would get caught sometimes eating his pizza with a fork and knife. Dont judge me. I hate getting grease all over myself!

But since becoming ninja and being on different teams, we don't get to spend much time together anymore. So that's why days like this are some of my favorites. My other favorite days are the days I get to spend with my boyfriend, Neji. 

It came as a surprise to everyone, including me, when Neji came and asked me to go on a date with him. We all knew Neji fancied someone but none of us knew it would've been me. We are opposites, but i guess opposites do attract, at least that's what people say anyway. 

He had a singular flower that he gave me. "I didn't know what kind of flower you liked, but Ino said that this is a flower that any girl would love to get." He didn't look at me when he spoke, but his cheeks were slightly pink and a tint of fear and nervousness were evident in his voice when he spoke. I took the flower with a smile.

"I love it Neji! (F/F) are my favorite flowers." I tucked the flower behind my ear.

"Would you like to go get food? L-like a umm… a date?" He twiddled his fingers as he spoke. The strong, stoic Neji Huyga was asking ME on a date. This beautiful man was asking ME ON A DATE! Of course I did what any sane woman would have done and said yes.

That was several years ago and the rest was history. He takes me out for food and a walk after every mission, doesn't matter if it was a small one or one that would take a couple weeks. He would always get me little trinkets he would think i would love and he rarely got jealous. He would only get jealous around certain friends *cough cough* Kiba *cough*. Only once did he get jealous of Shikamaru, but once he saw how close we were as JUST FRIENDS, he hasn't since. He trusts me.. Which says a lot because that man doesn't trust many people.

"So…. Huyga ask you to marry him yet?" Shika asked randomly and i choked on my spit.

"No, he hasn't. But what business is it of yours anyway?" I asked, turning my head to look at my best friend.

"It isn't, but it's such a drag to see you two together, unmarried, while everyone else is either engaged or already married." He spoke, not once opening his eyes.

I huffed, "Well it isn't like he doesn't want to. We just have… something else that is taking priority right now." I looked away.

"Oh yeah? What could be so important that you two can't get married yet?" He was now looking at me with that look. The look that said I'm your best friend and you better tell me before I figure it out myself.

"You can't tell ANYONE! Promise?"

"Yeah yea yeah." He closed his eyes and faced the sky again.

"Im pregnant." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't have heard me. But he is a trained shinobi, so of course he heard. I have never seen that man move so damn fast in my entire life.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and light shook me. "Why the fuck havent you said anything befire now?!"

I giggled at his reaction, "Because it didn't seem necessary till now?"

"You are such a drag sometimes, you know?" He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"Anyway, now that you know… would you like to be the Godfather, Shikamaru?" His eyes widened even more and he hugged me.

"Fuck yes!"


	10. 7 Minutes in Heaven NEJI X READER (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im like.. Lowkey proud of this one. Its so cute!

"You know Sakura, I think we should play seven minutes in heaven." You said as you looked up from the cookies you were making for her birthday party.

"Oh? Why would we play that game?" She asked as she worked on setting up the decorations.

"Because now that you're finally eighteen we can do more…. Fun party games instead of pin the tail on the donkey." She thought about it for a few moments before she sighed and gave in. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" You went back to baking before you spoke again. "You might even get Sasuke." I smoked when I heard her breath catch in her throat.

Soon the party began and about two hours in you held up a bag. "Okay ladies! Put an object into the bag and get ready for the time of your life!" All the girls eagerly stuck something into the bag while the guys groaned.

"Why are we playing this game?" Naruto asked from behind you.

"Because Naruto, we are all finally of age and it's something we never got to do because there was always someone's parents around. This time we can do stuff that we never got to do! " you sassed back. Naruto grumbled and agreed and you cheered. "Okay! Who wants to go first?!" When no one volunteered you did it for them. "Neji! Thank you for volunteering!" Neil scoffed but still stuck his hand in the bag. 

You see, you and Neji have never really gotten along. You always thought he was way too self centered and he thought you were the most annoying person on the planet. And he had Lee and Gai on his team. So when he pulled out your favorite green bracelet that said Youthful on it, which happened to be gifted to you by your bushy browed best friend, the both if you groaned.

Sakura hid back a snicker as she and Ino pushed you two into the closet and locked the door behind them. The two of you sat on opposite ends of the small room and were quiet. "Neji?" You spoke quietly.

"Hm?" Was all you got, so you just kept talking.

" why do you hate me?" The room was quiet. "I mean… I think you're a self centered ASSHOLE, but i've only ever tried to be nice to you the best that i could be." A few silent tears dripped down your face. It was true.. Ure you had sassy moments and you could be a bit rude at times.. But you never intentionally tried to mean to anyone.

"I… I don't hate you."

"You don't?" You sounded a bit hopeful.

"I just think you're incredibly annoying." There it is. You knew there was a catch.. Neji wouldn't just say something reassuring without some kind of hurtful thing to say.

"Oh." Suddenly a pair of soft and slightly chapped lips were pressed against yours. 

"You're annoying with how kind you are." He kissed you again, slightly harder. "With how you put your hair up differently everyday that makes me stare at you. *slightly harder kiss* With the way your eyes sparkle in the sun when it hits then just right. *even harder kiss* and the most annoying thing you do…" His breath was heavy and his forehead rested against yours. "Is how you make me fall for you more and more everyday and I can't stop it. No matter how hard I try." With tears streaming down your face, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with ferocity. It caused the two of you to fall, you on his lap and his arms wrapping around your waist. 

When you two finally pulled away to catch your breath, you stared into each other's eyes. The door swung open and you two were flooded with light and curious eyes. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Choji yelled which caused everyone to cheer and laugh. The two of you walked out of the closet. Before you could sit down, Neji pulled you aside. 

"Would you like to go get some lunch tomorrow? Just us?" 

"I would love to." Best. Birthday party. Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to request! I love requests and comments!


	11. Kiba x Reader (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark.. Some abuse.... A little mention if sex at the end. I thibk thats it... HAPPY ENDING!

You never thought that your life would've come to this. Sitting underneath a big oak tree, your knees to your chest and your head on your knees. Arms wrapped around your legs, sobbing your heart out. Why? You can thank your father for that. You had just returned home from a mission, a mission that took you away from your home and friends for almost three weeks. Ready to just get a hot bath and sleep in your own bed sounded like heaven. But when you walked inside your home, you saw that all your stuff was being burned in the fireplace. Your father standing there, eyes cold and emotionless.

"It's all your fault." He spoke, his words laced with venom and rage. 

"What are you talking about?" You tentatively asked. Your father was known in your home as an angry man. A mean man. 

"Your mother divorced me after you left. Said she didn't want to raise a ninja because of the heartbreak that would come when you inevitably die." He now turned towards you. "She left me because you wouldn't quit. She left me because YOU just couldn't be normal! You couldn't do that one thing, you ungrateful child." By this time, small tears trailed down your cheeks. 

"D-do you think maybe she left you because of your anger problems you refuse to fix?" You asked without thinking. Anger was starting to rise inside you at his awful accusations. You mother would never…. She could never…. Would she? The anger and confusion was soon replaced by fear as you saw your fathers giant fist coming at your face. Unable to dodge in time, his fist collided with the side of your face, directly beside your left eye. You stumbled back and landed on the small coffee table, breaking it with the force of the impact.

"You will leave this house with nothing but the clothes on your back. You are hereby disowned from this family." He turned and started to walk away. You quickly got off the floor and you made your way to the door, opening it and stepping outside when you heard your fathers voice one last time. "And if you ever come back here again, i will kill you myself." With that said you closed the door quickly and ran. You ran and ran and ran until you made it to where you are now. No home. No clothes. No family.

You heard something running towards you, but not you weren't bothered to even care. Suddenly, you felt a giant, soft ball of fur lay his head on your shoulder with a small whimper. "Oh, hey Akamaru." You sniffled, "what are you doing here?" You knew he couldn't answer, so you just wrapped your arms around him and hugged the giant ninkin, sobbing into his fur. "How did you know this was what i wanted?" 

"AKAMARU!" A familiar male voice called out. "Hey! Akamaru! What the he- oh! (Y/n)?" You looked up to see a confused Kiba Inazuka staring at the scene. His face went from confused to concern in a matter of seconds. "Who did this to you?" He asked as he knelt down and brushed some hair away from your eye to get a better look at the bruise that was forming. "Was it from the mission?" You shook your head no.

"I-it was my dad." You whispered, if it was anyone else they wouldn't have heard you. But this being your best friend from the Inazuka clan, whose senses were heightened, he heard you loud and clear. The growl that came from his throat made that perfectly clear. "D-don't do what i know you're thinking of Kiba." You said wiping some tears away, wincing when you accidentally brushed against the bruise.

"You're going to stay with us. We will get your things and-"

"I don't have anything, Kiba. He burned them all. He left nothing." Suddenly, Kibas warm arms were wrapped around you, holding you insanely close. You melted into his arms and breathed him in. He smelled like pine and dog food, but the smell calmed you a bit. He always calmed you. He helped you up and the boy and his dog walked you back to their home. You were greeted by Kiba's mother and sister as soon as you entered and almost immediately bombarded with questions about what happened. Kiba sent you to take a shower while he explained everything to them.

"I said she could stay here. I hope that's okay. It was just kind of… instinct." Kiba awkwardly smiled at his mother.

"Of course she can stay here! I've always liked that girl." His mother smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Seems like a certain Imazuka boy finally imprinted." His sister smirked and Kiba's face turned red.

"Shut up!" He yelled but not loud enough to be heard over the running water from the shower.

"You really like her?" His mother asked, happy but sad that her son is growing up.

Kiba sighed, "yeah.. I really really like her." His mother and sister gave him some advice and encouraging words. You excited the bathroom in nothing but an oversized shirt Kiba gave you to use and some basketball shorts in your arms. You walked to Kibas room to return the shorts and walked to the spare room to get some sleep. 

But you couldn't sleep. Everytime you close your eyes all you see is your father. Angry and ready to hit you. You sat up and checked the time. 3:30 in the morning. You got out of bed and made your way to Kibas room. You went in and saw a sleeping Kiba. Akamaru in his own bed at the foot of the mattress. You silently walked to the bed and lifted the covers, slipping underneath them and curling up against Kiba's side.

"Kiba?" You spoke after a few minutes, sitting up and leaning over Kiba a little bit.

"Yes?" He asked, he had clearly not been to sleep yet, his head swimming with what ifs and ways to say his feelings. He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Oh.. Ha..well…." Suddenly, you were sitting in his lap, your lips pressed against his. His eyes widened for a moment before they closed. His hands finding their way to your hips and yours cupping his face. You pulled away and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I really really like you to." You leaned back to press your forehead against his, shifting a bit to get comfy. A small groan left his lips and he blushed as you gave him a small smirk.

"S-sorry." He stuttered but all you did was kiss him again. 

"Be my first?" You asked nervously. Never had you been so sure about anything in your life. What if you did die on your next mission? You didn't want to go out never knowing what it was like to be loved in such a way.

"Anything for you baby girl."


	12. First kiss with Crush H.C. Choji and Ino (SFW)

Choji  
You two would be out to eat.  
First date thing, ya know?  
But you just best friends.  
Choji ordered you two a bowl of noodles to share because it's a giant bowl and even though Choji could finish it himself, he knew you couldn't so he decided to share the good instead.  
He is so cute and good to you.  
Both of you are having a great time, eating and listening to the soft music playing around the restaurant.  
Both of you take a bite of noodles when you hear a couple arguing over what appetizer to get from a couple tables down.  
Both of you were so engrossed by the hilarious conversion that neither of you noticed you slowly inching towards each other.  
Suddenly, your lips touched each other's.  
I mean it was a while lady and the tramp, disney style kiss!  
I mean like, the whole sharing the same noodle and kiss once you two meet in the middle!   
Both of you blushed.  
Like hard core, redder than tomato sauce blush.  
It was definitely not how either of you expected that to go..  
But it was the best first kiss ever!  
That's when you two confessed you liked each other and you had many more dates like this.

Ino

Ino and you were best friends and she INSISTED that you go shopping for some new clothes.  
She took you to the best stores around.  
You tried on literally every piece of clothing she threw at you.  
When you came out in the last outfit she picked out, she squealed.  
"Oh! Yes! (Y/n)! You look so good I could just kiss you!"  
And she did.  
It wasn't like intentional but just a reaction she had to how good you looked.  
But you both blushed and you went in for another one.  
She kissed back of course because your a badass and she has a crush on you longer than you have her.


End file.
